


Blow Us All Away

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas meets his boyfriend´s son for the first time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Past Eliza Schuyler/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Blow Us All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh surprise, I wrote something that's not angsty

Alex is nervous when he enters the park, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest. He is pretty sure that everything will be fine, but there still is this little voice inside his head that tells him that this is going to be a disaster.

“Dad, you are crushing my hand!”, Philip whines, and Alex looks down at his son.

Philip´s hair is a curly mess, even though Alex had tried everything to tame it and he is wearing his favourite green shirt with a koala on it.

“Sorry, Pip. Are you excited to meet Thomas?”, Alex asks

The 5-year old nods enthusiastically and gives him a big toothy grin. Alex instantly feels better and smiles back.

“Is he excited to meet me too?”, Pip asks a bit shyly, looking up at his father with big eyes.

“Of course, he can´t wait to meet you.”, Alex gives back, and that seems to reassure him, because he smiles again.

And it´s true. Thomas had told Alex weeks ago that it would be fine by him if he´d bring Philip over so that the two of them could meet, but Alex had hesitated. He was afraid that the two of them wouldn´t get along and he would have to break up with Thomas, something he definitely doesn´t want to happen. The relationship with Thomas is the first time since Eliza´s death he is truly happy with someone else, and he doesn´t want it to end. He was also afraid how Pip would handle it if they would break up, so he has waited a long time to introduce them. But now their relationship is serious enough that Alex can´t keep the two people who are most important to him separate anymore. The prospect of them meeting still scares him, but at the same time he is excited about it.

Alex spots Thomas before the other man notices him and feels a happy flutter in his stomach. His boyfriend is sitting on a bench in the shadow, typing something on his phone.

“Do you remember the pics I showed you of Thomas?”, Alex asks, and Pip nods. “Let´s play a game; whoever spots him first wins.”

Philip looks around in the park for a few moments, until he points at the Virginian.

“Is that him?”, he asks excitedly.

Alex smiles proudly down at Philip.

“How did you find him so fast? You are amazing. Let´s go and say hello.”

Philip grips Alex´ hand a bit tighter as they walk over to Thomas, but there is a determined look on his face. Thomas gets up from the bench when he sees them and smiles brightly.

“Hi.”, Alex says with a matching smile and presses a quick kiss to Thomas´ lips.

“Hi back.”, Thomas answers, before he crouches down to be on the same level as Philip.

“Hello, I´m Thomas, your dad´s boyfriend.”, he says with a smile.

Alex feels Philip clinging to his hand, but he gives Thomas a small and shy smile.

“My name is Philip.”, he says quietly. “Nice to meet you.”

He glances up to his dad for a second, before he holds out his hand. Alex feels proud and happy at the same time, the smile on his face almost hurting. Thomas takes the hand and shakes it.

“It´s nice to meet you too, Philip. Your dad has told me you like ice cream?”

Pip giggles and nods.

“Yes, I love ice cream.”

“Do you want to go and get some?”

At that the small boy looks up at Alex, and when he nods, he turns back to Thomas.

“Yes, please.”

Thomas stands back up, takes Alex´ other hand and they start walking to the ice cream stand, while Philip babbles on about his favourite ice cream flavours.

“He´s adorable.”, Thomas whispers in Alex´ ear, and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Alex feels himself relaxing at that and leans his head against Thomas´ shoulder for a moment, but instantly, he feels Philip tucking on his hand.

“Daddy, are you even listening to me?”, Philip asks, and Thomas lets out a small laugh.

“Of course, Pip.”

That seems to be sufficient, because he continues rambling about ice cream. When they reach the ice cream stand, Alex lets go of Thomas´ hand and instead picks Philip up, so that he can look at the different favours. While Thomas orders one for himself, Alex debates with Pip what he should chose.

“But if I take cookie and chocolate, it will be too sweet, but I want them. And I also want raspberry.”, Pip says, and Alex smiles.

“What about you take chocolate and raspberry and I´ll take cookie? And we can share?”

Philip bites his lip and Alex can almost see how hard he is thinking. He looks over at Thomas and catches him looking at them with an amazed smile. He grins back, before he concentrates on his son again.

“Okay.”, Philip finally says, and Alex orders their ice cream.

Thomas pays for them too and they make their way to a park bank, Philip running in front of them, and Thomas and Alex walking hand in hand behind him.

“Be careful that you don´t drop your ice cream!”, Alex shouts after Philip, and Thomas laughs.

“He looks a lot like you.”, Thomas says, watching Philip.

Alex can´t deny that it makes him somewhat proud to hear that. Everyone says that Pip looks like him, but all he sees when he looks at his son, is how much he resembles his mother, his Eliza.

“You´ve seen pictures of him.”, he tries to deflect, but Thomas shakes his head.

“I know, but it´s even more impressive in real life.”

Alex smiles.

“I´m glad I finally introduced you two.”, Alex says after a while, and he really means it.

“You know, I didn´t believe that was possible, but I think I´m even more in love with you now.”, Thomas says with the same amazement in his voice Alex has seen in his face a few minutes ago.

For once in his life, Alex is at loss for words, so he just pulls Thomas down and kisses him.


End file.
